garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Brings-Ruin-To-The-Wyrm
General Formerly of Silent Rains, Brings-Ruin-To-The-Wyrm was, up until a few months ago, part of a pack of traditionalist hardliners led by a formidable Shadow Lord Ahroun named Vjera the Hurricane. After three members of the pack died fighting Spiral Dancers (Vjera being one of the dead), the pack was disbanded, leaving Ruin to wonder what the hell she's going to do next. Personality A loyal soldier and the product of ruthless Shadow Lord training methods, Ruin is neurotically fixated on everyone (including herself) fitting in and acting correctly within the structure of Garou social hierarchy and gets agitated, anxious, and/or angry when people Don't Fit(™). Problem people include but are not limited to: *Dominant Garou who do not live up to the ideal of being braver, smarter, more honorable, and just generally better than her the way they're supposed to be. *Subordinate Garou who are rebellious and don't obey orders. (Some grudging leeway given to Ragabash acting in accordance to their auspice, but they make her uncomfortable anyway.) *Garou in general who act out of accordance with their auspice. (Renunciates also make her uncomfortable.) *Humans, kinfolk, Fera, and other non-Garou types like mages, because they don't exactly fit. Lumped in with Ragabash and Renunciates. Combat Skills A solid and effective young warrior of Gaia, well-trained and with years of experience fighting the Wyrm. Disciplined, athletic, and physically fit. However, lacking in imagination and almost nothing in the way of leadership skills or practice in strategic planning. Metis flaw Horns. As with a goat, they started off as buds when she was born and started growing soon afterward. While she was still less than a year old, though, her guardian (a Shadow Lord Ahroun known as Vjera the Hurricane) had them removed in a brutal and painful procedure. When they grew back, she had them removed again. And then again. And again until finally they battlescarred and stopped growing back entirely. All before her First Change. She still has the scars, both physically (partially covered by fur in lupine forms and entirely covered in hair in humanoid ones) and emotionally (not that she'll talk about it because Hurricane-rhya made it clear that her pain was not ever and will never be important). Gifts Rank 1: Primal Anger, Razor Claws, Fatal Flaw Rites Level 0: Communing with the Storm Level 1: Rite Of Talisman Dedication History (Before St. Claire) Ruin was born at the start of 2003 to a pair of Ronin who had the misfortune of running into a pack of hardliners led by Queen Hardliner herself, Vjera the Hurricane. Both her parents were killed and Vjera claimed the metis pup for her tribe after determining that she was physically whole (apart from the growing horns, which Vjera ordered removed) and acceptably fierce (she gave Vjera a really vicious bite when picked up). A harsh and loveless childhood (punctuated by hellish dehorning sessions) led to an even more harsh and loveless training period after the cub had her First Change in 2010. After her Rite of Passage in 2011, she joined Vjera's pack (not given much choice there) and remained in that pack until early fall 2016, when Vjera and two others of the pack died fighting Spiral Dancers. She was kind of aimless after this until someone at Silent Rains suggested she go to St. Claire because that Sept definitely needed people and their Alpha was a Shadow Lord. The Future Vjera was an uncompromising and strict authoritarian and unsurprisingly looms large in Ruin's psyche; her death and the dissolving of her pack has left Ruin feeling anxious and uncertain. Ideally, Ruin wants someone to replace her deceased guardian; will she find such a person at the Triquetral Accord, or will she instead fall sway to the influence of freer minds and break free of her upbringing and go wild like a religiously homeschooled college freshman? Category:Metis Category:Shadow Lords Category:Ahroun Category:Cliath Category:Past PCs